


Harry James Potter Riddle

by AngelLyslion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Heir of Slytherin Harry Potter, M/M, Soulmates
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2019-08-27 19:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelLyslion/pseuds/AngelLyslion
Summary: Harry découvre qu'il est le fils de James et de Tom Riddle alias Voldemort





	1. Chapter 1

Jamais la tension avait été aussi élevée entre deux êtres qu'au moment où ces deux regards se croisèrent, une nuit qui aurait pu ressembler à tant d'autres, mais que le destin décida de changer en terrible souvenir. L'un deux, de son corps finement musclé, protégeait de sa haute taille et de ses bras la cage d'escalier à laquelle il tournait le dos. Son vis-à-vis avait tellement de haine dans son regarde cramoisi, qu'il aurait fait trembler le plus courageux des hommes, mais pas lui. Dans son regard jade ne séjournait pas la peur comme il est commun de la rencontrer lorsqu'un Seigneur des Ténèbres faisait face à sa victime, mais une grande tristesse avait pris place par-delà ses lunettes carrées. Aucun deux ne parlaient depuis que James, le premier, avait envoyé son épouse, Lily, à l'étage avec son fils, ils se contentaient de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, comme s'ils attendaient un signal. Signal qui se présenta sous la forme d'un gazouillement enfantin.

\- Pousse-toi. Siffla le deuxième, son regard se faisant plus dur et son regard plus déterminé.

\- Tom, si tu le tues tu le regretteras toute ta vie.

\- Tu as perdu tous les droits de prononcer mon nom, Potter. Tu as de la chance que je n'oublie pas notre passé.

La main serrant une baguette blanche, ledit Tom la leva sur ledit Potter, l’assommant d'un simple sort, émeraude et rubis s'affrontant une dernière fois. Il enjamba le corps inconscient de l'homme, marchant par mégarde, ou peut-être pas, sur quelques mèches noirs, escaladant les quelques escaliers menant à l'étage. Tout en le faisant, il se dît que cet endroit n'était pas digne d'un Potter. Il connaissait cette famille de Sang-Pur, comme tout le monde, avec un grand manoir, beaucoup d'argent et un grand potentiel magique. Cette maison, cette femme, cet enfant, tout cela dégradait cette famille et le faisait railler cet idiot de James Potter.

Il ne perdît pas de temps à écouter cette Sang-de-Bourbe parler, qu'il l'élimina d'un sort, un rayon vert lumineux étant la dernière chose qu'elle vît avant de tomber inerte sur le sol de la nursery. Son regard dériva sur le tout petit enfant qui ressemblait comme un copie à James. Les mêmes yeux verts, la même expression ne semblant pas connaître la peur, les mêmes cheveux rebelles, mais légèrement plus clairs, restant dans les tons ténébreux. L'enfant le regardait avec ces mêmes yeux qu'il connaissait tant, avec cette même expression qu'il avait toujours du mal à cerner, avec ce même sourire qu'il avait aimé. Mais ce petit-être avec quelque chose dans son regard plus sombre que ceux de son père, dans son visage plus fin, des ses cheveux plus ondulés. Il y avait quelque chose dans cette magie sauvage qui l'entourait et dans cette Aura qui l'emprisonnait. Il y avait dans tout cela quelque chose qui le forçait à faire demi-tour, à reconsidéré ses impressions, à se poser les bonnes questions. Mais rien ne le laissait croire le contraire de ce qu'il croyait déjà.

Doucement, comme au ralenti, il leva sa main droite, celle-là même qui tenait sa baguette, et la pointa sur ce petit être innocent, avant de prononcer les deux mots qui condamneraient leurs deux âmes, leurs destins, leurs vies. Le même rayon vert qui celui ayant tué la rousse percuta le tout petit front du gamin, mais il ne tomba pas comme sa mère, non, il se laissa entouré de chaleur réconfortante et d'une Aura plus présente encore que précédemment, le sortilège faisant demi-tour et frappant de toute sa force Lord Voldemort, anciennement connu sous le nom de Tom Jedusor, qui explosa sous la force du coup.

Le temps passa à peine qu'un homme haut et mince, aussi vieux que la longue barbe argentée laissait deviner, connu comme étant le plus grand Mage Blanc des temps modernes, apparût devant l'enfant, alors fatigué et à peine conscient, ne se rendant pas compte de ce qui lui arrivait lorsqu'il fût déposé rapidement devant la porte de son futur ancêtre, avant qu'Albus Dumbledore, de son nom, retourna dans leur petit cottage, vérifiant les deux corps de ce célèbre couple. Remarquant que la patriarche n'était pas mort, il ne se gêna pas pour la kidnapper, transformant un objet futile en une réplique parfaite de son corps morts. Avec la douceur d'un bourreau, le vieil homme enferma le dernier Lord Potter dans un des cachots de son manoir, des plans manipulateurs déjà ancré dans son cerveau rusé.

NDCA: Nous savons parfaitement que c'est Lily qui a les yeux verts, mais pour le bien de cette histoire, nous les avons donné à James.

NDCA 2: Je suis désolée de la taille réduite de ce prologue, assez courts, mais je ne pouvais pas y mettre trop de détails, il ne contient déjà bien assez.


	2. Chapitre 1

La peine et la douleur qu'il ressentait par rapport aux événements récents faisaient échos avec celles d'être encore de retour dans cette maison de malheur. Là où tout le monde croyait le survivant choyé et idolâtré, le pauvre garçon était probablement l'enfant le plus maltraité de Poudlard. Toute sa vie, il avait sut que ce n'était pas normal. Ce n'était pas un garçon idiot, il voyait parfaitement les différences dans son éducation avec celle reçue par Dudley, et même si ces deux personnes n'étaient pas ses parents il savait qu'en tant qu'enfant, il méritait d'être aimé. Ce qui n'avait jamais été le cas.

Ce n'est que récemment qu'il avait appris qu'il n'était pas autant détesté et délaissé qu'il le croyait. La rencontre avec Sirius avait probablement été la plus belle de sa vie. Apprendre qu'il avait un parrain, un être humain qui l'aimait, un sorcier qui ne voyait pas que sa célébrité, rien n'aurait pu le rendre plus heureux. Mais rien n'aurait pu le rendre plus malheureux que la perte de ce proche. Il aimait Sirius. En deux ans, il était devenu comme un père de substitution. Il le conseillait, lui parlait lorsqu'il en avait besoin,.. Il était devenu la plus belle partie de sa misérable vie. Mais il avait été tué! Tué par sa propre cousine. Tué devant ses yeux. Tué alors qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Il était impuissant face à cette violence, à cette future douleur qui l'emprisonnerait.

Les pensées noires qui remuaient dans la jeune tête de Harry Potter furent stoppé par le tapement insistant d'un petit hibou, plus que déterminé à entrer dans cette petite chambre délabrée, et le jeune homme était presque sûr que s'il n'ouvrait pas cette fenêtre, le volatile trouverait le moyen de la briser. Il ne lui fallût que quelques petites secondes pour laisser l'oiseau pénétrer dans sa tanière, ce-dernier laissa tomber une enveloppe légère qu'il rattrapa aisément, avant de s'en aller, ne laissant qu'un courant d'air et un jeune adolescent perturbé par cette lettre anodine.

Harry se laissa tomber sur son lit de fortune, caressant un petit moment son nom écrit d'une jolie et régulière écriture à l'encre aussi rouge que le sang qui coulait dans ses veines, avant de finalement l'ouvrir.

"Mon cher fils,

Si tu reçois cette lettre c'est que quelque chose m'est arrivé. Je ne sais pas si je serai mort ou enfermé lorsque tu recevras ces mots, mais j'ai tellement de chose à te dire, et si peu de temps pour les retranscrire. Dans un premier temps, sache que tu ne dois pas avoir confiance en Dumbledore, car si je ne suis pas parmi les étoiles, c'est qu'il m'a sans doute enlevé, pour je ne sais qu'elle raison. Mais puisqu'il est fou, il n'y a sans doute pas besoin de raison...

Venons à la raison de ce courrier. Je ne sais pas l'âge que tu as à présent, tu es si petit alors que je t'écris, mais j'espère que tu le recevra assez tôt. Personne ne le sait pratiquement, mais Lily n'est pas ta mère. Bien sûr, elle t'a aimé comme telle, mais elle ne t'a pas porté en son sein. Au risque de te surprendre, ou de te choquer, tu dois savoir que c'est moi qui t'ai porté. Oui, les hommes peuvent être enceints s'ils sont liés par l'âme et la magie avec quelqu'un.

Après ces révélations, je dois encore t'avoué quelque chose qui risque sûrement de te choqué plus encore si tu as rencontré Voldemort, ce qui dois être le cas si tu es déjà un adolescent. Tom Jedusor est ton père. Je peux imaginé ta tête en apprenant que le Seigneur de Ténèbres a contribué à ta naissance, puisqu'il doit certainement te haïr en pensant que tu es le fils de Lily! Je l'aimais sincèrement, Harry, mais ça devenait trop dangereux de rester avec lui pour toi. Malheureusement, Dumbledore l'a appris et a essayé de manipuler toutes les personnes autour de nous. Tu n'es pas seulement le fuit d'un amour défendu, mais tu es aussi l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard et de Godric Gryffondor.

Je dois m'arrêter là dans mes aveux, le temps me compte, mais sache que je t'aime mon fils. Si mon sort a bien fonctionné, Tom recevra une lettre similaire et apprendra la vérité. Retrouve ton père, pardonne lui ses erreurs même si c'est difficile et soyez heureux comme nous aurions dû l'être tous les trois.

Si tu as encore des doutes, demande à Severus de te préparer une Potion d'identité et tu connaîtras ton véritablement nom et tes origines.

Je t'embrasse mon fils,

James Potter-Jedusor."

Dire qu'il était bouleversé serait un euphémisme. Toute ses convictions, ses croyances, ses sentiments se retrouvaient sans dessous-dessus face aux mots qu'il venait de lire une bonne dizaine de fois. Cela ne pouvait être vrai! Ce devait être une lettre piégé pour l'attirer dans un piège! Son père était un sorcier de la lumière, pas le compagnon du plus grand mage noir de l'histoire. Mais malgré, malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait pensé, quelque chose avait confiance en cette lettre écrite par la personne l'ayant mis au monde. Son être entier avait confiance en ces aveux.

Lassé, il se laissa tomber complètement dans son lit, les larmes commençant à glisser le long de ses joues. Il était tellement frustré par tout ce qui lui arrivait! D'abord Sirius qui se fait assassiné, puis ça ! Comme pouvait-il resté saint d'esprit avec tout ce qui lui arrivait dans cette vie de malheur ? Il ne manquait plus qu'une météorite lui tombe dessus pour combler ce désastre.

Suite à ces pensées assez dépressives, Harry se leva d'un bond, fixant le ciel pour être sûr que ça ne c'était pas réaliser. Il souffla de soulagement lorsqu'il ne vît qu'un millier d'étoile scintillé au-dessus de son toit. Il en avait tellement assez!

Les douze coups de minuit le firent gémir de désespoir. Il avait seize ans à présent. Seize ans et une vie pourrie avec un père mort, un père meurtrier, pas de mère et plus de parrain!

\- Joyeux anniversaire Harry. Murmura-t-il avec ironie, ne sachant pas qu'un cet instant même un homme recevait une lettre similaire à la sienne, des kilomètres plus loin...


	3. Chapitre 2

Dans sa vie, Harry n'avait été véritablement choqué que trois fois. La première fois, il avait onze ans et il apprenait de la bouche d'un demi-géant qu'il était un sorcier, comme ses parent avant lui. La deuxième, il n'était pas plus âgé et on lui déclarait qu'il était la première personne au monde a avoir survécu à un sortilège mortel, ce qui est bien sûr impossible ! La troisième était le moment où il avait compris que la lettre qu'il avait entre les main n'était pas une fausse. Elle émanait de magie et quelqu'un n'aurait pas perdu son temps à imbiber une fausse lettre de sorts de protections et bien d'autres qu'il n'avait pas identifié. Comme le disait le dicton, jamais deux sans trois, mais il aurait tellement aimé que la paire reste telle.

Apprendre qu'il était le fils du plus grand mage noir jamais répertorié avait de quoi embrouiller son esprit, alors qu'il échafaudait un plan pour s'évader de cet endroit infernal. S'il en croyait chaque mot, la lettre de son père lui disait qu'il ne devait pas avoir confiance en Dumbledore, et c'était justement ce-dernier qui l'avait condamné à une enfance en enfer chez des personne qui ne partageaient même pas son sang! Quand il y repensait, c'était plutôt malin! Après des années d'enfer, le jeune garçon aurait placé sa confiance dans la personne l'ayant sorti de là, et c'était effectivement le vieux directeur qui avait envoyé Hagrid, cinq ans plus tôt.

Le temps passa relativement vite avant qu'il n'entende les ronflements tonitruants de Vernon, signe qu'il pouvait enfin s'en aller! Cette maison ne lui avait jamais rien apporter de bon, ni l'amour ni la sécurité. Il se sentait presque plus en sécurité face à Voldemort.

Voldemort..

Comment devait-il réagir en apprenant que son ennemi juré était son père ? Comment devra-t-il réagir lorsqu'ils se retrouveront une nouvelle face à face ? Il ne fallait pas omettre que l'homme savait lui aussi la vérité à présent. Comment celui-ci allait prendre la nouvelle ? Allait-il tout simplement l'ignoré et continuer à vouloir le tuer ou allait-il se comporter en père ? Et puis, comment se comporte les pères ? Il n'en avait jamais eût et ceux qu'il avait vu n'avait rien d'exemplaires. Vernon laissait tout passé à Dudley. Arthur avait autant d'autorité qu'une souris face à un chat. Lucius Malefoy était si froid avec son fils qu'on se demanderait s'ils étaient vraiment de la même famille.

Secouant la tête, Harry décida de ne plus se poser des questions. Il préférait attendre le moment où tout cela se passerait vraiment et il aviserait. Après tout, rien ne disait que les deux ennemi/parents se retrouveraient l'un face à l'autre de sitôt. Il avait le temps de considérer tout cela et de décider comment il prenait la nouvelle, puisque actuellement ses sentiments n'étaient pas assez stables.

\- Kreattur! Appela le jeune Potter en tapant sèchement dans ses mains.

\- Kreattur est là jeune maître. Comment Kreattur peut-il aider son maître ?

\- J'aimerais que tu me transplanne à Grimmaurd, s'il te plaît.

\- Tout ce que le maître voudra, Kreattur l'exécutera.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry se retrouva au milieu du salon visiblement rénové de la très ancienne et très noble maison des Black, avec un Kreattur apparemment servile. Il avait toujours connu un elfe acariâtre et méchant, mais ce-dernier avait sûrement dû sentir ses origines dés le départ, les elfes ayant de grands pouvoirs, mais le fait qu'il soit toujours avec Hermione et les Weasley avait dû le rendre amer.

\- Kreattur a refait la maison pour la maître Potter. Kreattur voulait que le maître Potter soit bien installé dans la très ancienne et très noble maison des Black. Kreattur espère que le maître est satisfait.

\- C'est parfait, je te remercie.

L'elfe s'inclina profondément et disparût dans un craquement à peine sonore, laissant le soin à Harry d'observer ce qui l'entoure. Kreattur avait fait cela assez simplement. Dans le tons neutres, noirs pour la plupart du mobilier et blanc pour les murs et les reste de la décoration. Cela rendait le lieux assez agréable, loin de l'ambiance lourde et ténébreuse qu'il y avait l'année précédente. Il était heureux de pouvoir se reposer dans un endroit rien qu'à lui, et ce fût sur ces pensées qu'il s'endormît.

§

Plus loin de là, dans un grand et somptueux manoir, Tom Jedusor, plus communément (pas) appelé Voldemort, se reposait tranquillement dans son fauteuil favori, réfléchissant posément à ce qu'il venait de lire. Alors comme ça James ne l'avait pas trompé! Il l'avait toujours aimé et il lui avait même fait un enfant. Un fils. Son rêve de toujours. Mais il avait tout gâcher dans sa haine! Ce si petit bébé qu'il avait tenté de tuer était le sien. C'était son enfant et il avait essayé de l'éliminer. Le petit ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Et James! James, il l'avait laissé là, il avait permis au vieux fou de l'enlever. Son amour..

\- Maître.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Bella ? S'agaça le Lord d'une voix lasse.

\- Le protection posées sur la maison des Black m'ont avertis que quelqu'un y est entré.

\- Et qu'est-ce que cela peut me faire ? C'est sûrement le vieux fous et ces fidèles petits chiens.

\- C'est impossible Maître. La Magie de la maison n'autorise qu'aux Black à entrer lorsque son propriétaire meurt.

\- C'est peut-être ta sœur.

\- C'est le jeune Potter. J'ai reconnu sa signature magique. Mon cousin a dû faire de lui son héritier. Il est seul.

Lorsqu'il entendît le nom de son fils, Voldemort se redressa si brusquement que Bellatrix recula vivement par réflexe. Elle connaissait Tom depuis des années à présent, ils étaient presque amis, ils n'étaient pas torturés contrairement à ce qui se disait, mais quelques fois il se mettait des des colères si noires, qu'ils devaient tous se cacher pour empêcher d'exploser avec ses émotions.

\- Bellatrix! Tu vas aller dans cette maison et tu vas me rapporter le garçon, vivant! S'il a une seule petite égratignure, tu connaîtras les supplices dans ma plus sombre colère.

Ne comprenant passé pourquoi le Lord voulait le jeune homme en si bon état, la femme obéît inclina la tête et obéît tout de même. Elle sentait qu'il se tramait quelque chose. Elle était peut-être folle, mais elle était presque autant, si pas plus, intelligente. Elle le saurait bien assez tôt de toute façon!


	4. Chapitre 3

Jamais de sa vie elle n'avait été aussi prudente. Bellatrix était une de ces femmes pleines de vie, qu'elle transformait en folie ravageuse, qui aimait faire du bruit plus que n'importe quoi. Mais elle était en mission importante pour son supérieur et ami, alors elle s'efforçait de garder son calme et sa grâce, dans le seul but d'amener le garçon au Seigneur de ténèbres.

En débarquant dans la maison qui avait bercé une grande partie de son enfance, elle sentît non seulement un sentiment de nostalgie, mais ce qui fît grimacer son visage délicat fût les vibrations émises par sa présence dans les protections de la maison. Alors qu'elle entendît le jeune Potter se déplacer pour, certainement, protéger sa cachette, elle se tapît dans l'ombre, remerciant Merlin et Morgane pour son sang Black.

Une fois l'adolescent à proximité, elle l'endormît d'un simple sort, se retenant de rire de la simplicité avec laquelle elle enlevait le survivant. Elle le laissa tomber mollement dans ses bras, où elle le cala suffisamment confortablement, avant de transplanner, plus que ravie d'avoir une nouvelle fois réussie une mission avec rapidité et facilité.

Il ne fallût que quelques secondes à la Mangemort pour arriver dans la salle du trône, où l'attendait impatiemment Lord Voldemort. Son impatience était démontrée par le tapement régulier de son pied contre le sol et à celui de son index sur son accoudoir. Bellatrix à peine entrée, le Lord se leva d'un bond, ne prenant qu'une seconde pour arriver à sa hauteur. Son expression ravie changea bien vite lorsqu'il découvrît l'état dans lequel était le plus jeune.

\- Bella ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Gronda-t-il ?

\- Rien de bien méchant! Juste un Sortilège de sommeil, pour éviter qu'il ne se débatte.

\- Hm! Grogna le plus âgé. Tout s'est bien déroulé ?

\- Beaucoup trop!

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Aucun membre de l'ordre à l'horizon, pas un seul de protection sur la maison si nous oublions celle de ma famille, pas même quelque chose sur l'enfant. Si vous voulez mon avis, je dirais que l'ordre du vieux fou n'est aucunement au courant de la disparition de leur sauveur, où alors ils n'ont pas encore découvert le lieu où il s'est réfugié.

\- Intéressant ! Alors il aurait eût la lettre lui aussi.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ?

\- Rien d'important. Vas donc l'installer dans une chambre, aussi confortablement que possible!

\- Bien maître! S'inclina la femme, les sourcils froncés au possible.

La deuxième fille des Black pouvait affirmé avec la plus grande fierté qu'elle faisait partie du cercle privé du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce qui faisait d'elle une de ses plus proches amis, donc elle n'était pas habitué à tant de mystère entre eux. Il fût un temps où tous étaient si proches qu'ils se tutoyaient et s'appelaient par leurs prénoms, mais quelque chose, un événement, quinze ans plus tôt, avait rendu Tom si amer, si froid, si sombre, que tout cela s'était effondré.

Serrant inconsciemment le jeune garçons dans ses bras, elle se rappela de sa première et seule grossesse. Elle avait été si enthousiaste, si heureuse de porter la vie, de mettre au monde un petit être qu'elle aimerait plus que tout, qu'elle élèverait comme elle le souhaitait, mais Rodolphus, son mari jadis, n'avait pas les mêmes pensées qu'elle. Il ne voulait d'un parasite, d'un être inutile dans sa vie.

Une de ses larmes tomba sur la cicatrice qui ornait le front délicat du sauveur, alors qu'elle se remémorait cette scène atroce qui lui avait retiré tout espoir face à l'amour. Jamais elle n'avait autant pleurer, jamais elle n'avait plus désirée mourir que ce jour. Ce jour où cet homme, cette personne qu'elle aimait, qu'elle considérait comme son égal l'avait frappé si fort, si longtemps et lui avait lancé tant de sort qu'elle pensait ne plus jamais se relever. Elle se rappelait des jours suivant, plongée dans son sang, où la seule idée du danger qu'encourait son bébé lui donna la force de se lever. Elle entendait encore la voix du Médicomage lorsqu'il lui annonça sa mort. Elle se souvînt avec exactitude de la détresse qui l'avait emprisonné ce jour-là. Rien n'était plus clair que ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir, alors qu'elle pleurait dans l'étreinte douce et rassurante de sa soeur. Rien n'égalait la satisfaction de voir cet homme abjecte souffrir sous la baguette de son ami et maître. Rien n'équivalait à la haine qu'elle ressentait encore pour lui, alors qu'il était mort d'un sort de son beau-frère.

Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, elle coucha l'ennemi numéro un de son camp dans cette guerre avec la douceur maternelle dont elle se doutait pas être capable. Elle lui caressa les cheveux un long moment, avant de se reprendre soudainement, laissant alors le jeune Potter se reposer sans public.

***

Pas très loin, mais loin d'être aussi paisible que le jeune homme, James Potter gémît dans la nuit, son corps trop mince se retournant sur le matelas de fortune qui lui servait de lit. Son corps était plein de saleté et d'égratignure, et il se sentait tellement souillé par ce que lui faisait subir Dumbledore.

\- James-chéri!

Dans un petit grognement, l'homme se redressa suffisamment pour voir son geôlier s'approcher de lui, une mine contrariée sur le visage. Le Lord ne savait s'il devait en être ravi, son tourment devait être intéressant, ou inquiet, cela pouvait concerné Harry et Tom, ses seules raisons de se battre encore.

\- Notre petit Harry est un vilain, vilain garçon!

Un sourd grognement sortît de la gorge du prisonnier face au déterminant possessif employé par le plus vieux. Harry n'était le leur, il était le sien. Son fils, et celui de Tom. Dumbledore n'avait rien avoir avec son enfant et il n'avait jamais supporté qu'il ne s'immisce dans sa vie comme il en avait pris l'habitude.

\- Et qu'a-t-il donc fait ? Demanda-t-il faiblement, le bien de son fils important bien plus.

\- Il s'est enfouit de chez les Dursley! Non mais tu y crois. Il a fugué, comme ça, sans le signalé à personne!

\- C'est un peu le but d'une fugue, que personne ne le sache. Répliqua le plus jeune, bien plus provocateur, certain que son fils avait reçu sa lettre.

\- Voyons James! Cela ne t'inquiète pas de savoir où il a pu aller ?

\- Il est jeune, il a peut-être voulu participer à une soirée, comme moi à son âge.

\- Harry n'est pas de ce genre! Il sait les dangers que l'extérieur représente pour lui. Merlin! Il a sûrement été enlevé par son satané géniteur. Il a déjà réussi à te voir, je ne peux pas réussir à l'avoir lui aussi. Je te promets que je vais le libérer, comme je t'ai libéré, et nous serons enfin une famille tous les trois!

Un baisé sur la joue plus tard, James se retrouva seul dans sa cellule, satisfait, malgré le dégoût qu'il ressentait pour ce vieillard. Au moins, les deux hommes de sa vie étaient ensemble, il le sentait au fond de lui.


	5. Chapitre 4

Prudent de base, dire qu'il était nerveux serait un euphémisme. Il détestait ne pas connaître l'endroit où il se trouvait, pourquoi il y était et comment il s'y était retrouvé. Il ne supportait pas ne pas savoir ce qui se passait autour de lui et encore moins ne pas avoir de souvenir des heures qui s'étaient déroulées. Donc si son réveil devait être défini, il serait préjudiciable de dire qu'il était très mauvais, et le fait qu'il ne puisse pas bouger de se lit beaucoup trop grand pour son corps malingre l'agaçait plus encore.

Grognant de mécontentement, mais décidant de garder son calme, il prît un temps pour observer sa prison qui n'y ressemblait pas du tout. La pièce était très grande, ce qui donnait à son lit et son corps, une taille très réduite. Les murs d'un vert sombre étaient striés de serpents argentés, ce qui lui faisait deviné qu'il était enfermé chez un Serpentard de pure souche! Tournant la tête vers la gauche, il découvrît une garde-robe en chêne bien trop grande pour le peu d'habits qu'il avait chez ses Moldus, à côté de laquelle il y avait une porte, menant certainement à une salle de bain, ainsi qu'une table de chevet où reposait une cruche d'eau et un verre, qu'il dédaigna en tournant la tête vers la droite. De ce côté, une sorte de mini salon vert et blanc n'attendait que des personnes à accueillir pour prendre le thé ou pour lire au coin du feu qui ronflait dans la cheminée de marbre noir. Face à lui, un deuxième porte semblant prête à s'ouvrir à tout moment s'y trouvait, aussi sombre que les murs l'entourant.

Et effectivement, un homme, grand et suffisamment âgé pour être celui qu'il pensait en franchît le seuil avec la douceur d'un hippogriffe et le regarda longuement de l'entrée de la chambre. Ses cheveux noirs lui étaient familiers, alors que son regard vif lui faisait fortement pensé au sien, malgré la couleur différente l'ornant.

\- Bonjour mon fils.

\- Je ne suis pas ton fils! Nia le plus jeune.

\- Je sais parfaitement que tu as reçu la lettre de ton père, toi aussi.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu es mon père, mon géniteur, que je suis ton fils.

\- Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens, Harry.

\- Son sens n'en est que plus grand quand tu ne le comprends pas.

\- Je suis ton père, que tu le veuilles ou non! Alors maintenant je vais te citer les trois propositions qui seront décisives pour ton avenir. Celle que tu choisiras sera la source de ton destin.

\- Je vois que tu ne perds pas de temps.

\- Je n'ai plus de temps à perdre.

\- Je t'écoute. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix de toute façon.

\- Soit tu continues à me défier tout en rejoignant le vieux fou, et alors je n'aurais d'autre choix que de te tuer, ce qui est le contraire de ce voudrait James. Soit tu ne prends ni part à mon camp, ni à celui de l'ordre, et là je te laisserai tranquille. Ou alors, tu me rejoins, tu deviens l'héritier de Serpentard, en plus de celui de Gryffondor, et tu prends ta place de prince des ténèbres, nous gagnons la guerre et nous récupérons ton père.

\- Eh bien, il ne t'aura pas fallut longtemps pour sortir une menace, tu m'étonneras toujours.

\- Harry!

\- Il me semble bien que c'est moi.

\- Ne m'oblige pas à te tuer prématurément! Grogna méchamment le Lord.

\- Même si tu veux le faire, tu n'en as pas la volonté. Je suis le fils de ton lié, tu me considère comme ton enfant, ton unique enfant, je suis la dernière source de ton humanité, tu ne me tueras pas.

\- Tu veux vraiment tester ? Le menaça Voldemort de sa baguette.

Têtue, Harry écarta largement les bras, soutenant le regard rubis de son père, prenant le plus gros risque de sa vie, consciemment. Comme il s'y attendait, Tom baissa sa baguette, non sans un énième grognement.

\- Ne te crois pas tout permis, Harry. Tant que tu ne te seras pas décidé, tu resteras enfermé dans ce manoir, et si je ne peux pas te tuer, je peux toujours te séquestrer.

\- Ne te crois pas tout permis, père. Tant que tu me traiteras comme un prisonnier, je ne prendrais aucune décision, et si je ne risque pas la mort, alors je vais m'amuser. N'oublie pas que je n'ai pas eût d'enfance par ta faute, c'est peut-être le moment de la débuter.

Le plus âgé ne répondît pas. Il décida plutôt de quitté la pièce avec le reste de sa santé mental, avant de la perdre complètement aux côtés de cet enfant, son enfant qui connaissait bien trop de vérité sur lui.

De sa vie, Tom Jedusor avait toujours souhaité avoir une famille comme on le lui avait interdit. Sa rencontre avec James, son âme-sœur, avait été une bénédiction pour l'homme torturé qu'il était. James était jeune, plus que lui, beau, plus que lui, et tellement rempli de vie, plus que lui. Ses yeux verts, comme la couleur de son ancêtre, l'avaient enchanté. Sa jovialité l'avait ravi. Son esprit lui avait plu. Son corps l'avait ensorcelé. Ils se connaissaient par cœur, leurs défauts, leurs qualités, leurs ascendances opposées, et pourtant ils étaient tombés amoureux, sans tabous, sans préjugé. James avait été sa bouée de sauvetage, il était arrivé à temps avant sa descente aux enfers, il était la plus belle partie de lui. Jusqu'au jour où il l'avait quitté pour cette Moldue ! Enfin, jusqu'au jour où il cru qu'il l'avait abandonné pour cette rouquine.

Se laissant tomber sur son trône, Tom se prît la tête dans les mains, soupirant contre lui, contre James, contre Harry, contre le monde entier. Il avait gâché tellement de temps à vouloir se venger de cet abandon qu'il n'avait pas vu ce qui était clair. Il n'avait pas vu que Harry était de lui. Il n'avait pas ressenti que James était en danger, chaque jour qui passait. Il avait ignoré leur lien, au détriment d'une vengeance sans source aucune.

\- Ho James, comment ai-je pu! J'aimerais que Harry me pardonne, mais comme puis-je être paternel lorsque notre fils me déteste!

Le Lord se donna une claque mentale, se sentant tellement idiot de parler à quelqu'un que ne l'entendait, ne se rendant pas compte que ses paroles parvinrent à son lié, ignorant qu'il avait libéré leur lien par ses paroles et ses pensées. Il se promît, dans un même temps, de tout faire pour récupérer son amour et former une famille avec leur fils.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry prend sa décision

Dire qu'il était mécontent était une euphémisme. Son cruel de père s'en était allé de sa chambre ainsi, le laissant piéger avec ce dilemme presque impossible à résoudre. Presque! Parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix de se décider, sinon il ne sortirait jamais de son énorme chambre mais qui paraissait pourtant si petite. Bien sûr, chacune de ces trois décisions lui parurent bonnes durant un instant, mais jamais l'une d'entre elles ne lui parût parfaite. 

Lorsqu'il visualisa avec attention le premier choix, il se dît que rien ne changerait, tout serait exactement pareil et ce ne serait pas terrible de retourner à cette vie-là. Mais deux choses contrebalançaient cette réflexion. Dans un premier temps, il était certain qu'il ne sortirait pas de ce manoir vivant. Ensuite, il ne pourrait jamais oublié que son ennemi numéro un était son père. 

Le second choix parût le plus confortable à accepter des trois. Après tout, être le héros du monde sorcier si jeune et si fragile n'avait rien de séduisant. Toujours se battre et ne jamais profiter de ce que la vie avait à lui offrir était extrêmement lassant pour un si jeune garçon. Mais une nouvelle fois, quelque chose réduisait cette chance à néant; il ne retrouverait probablement jamais sa mère/père de cette manière, et Merlin savait à quel point il souhaitait rencontré James. 

Le dernier choix fût assurément le plus repoussant de tous. Rien ne l'attirait dans ce plan. Rejoindre Voldemort n'avait jamais été une option et était encore très difficile à accepter, mais ça paraissait être la meilleure. En tant que héritier du Seigneur Noir, il aurait une protection sûre, il développerait ses pouvoirs, mais surtout, il retrouverait son deuxième parent, et il ne souhaitait rien de plus profond que cela. 

\- Bonsoir Harry. 

Un grognement répondît au mage noir, qui ne s'en formalisa pas, ayant bien l'habitude depuis une semaine. Il déposa le plateau repas sur la table de chevet de son fils et prît place sur la fauteuil situé à droite du lit, son regard rubis fixé sur son unique enfant. Chaque fois qu'il le regardait, il voyait sa moitié, le seul amour de sa vie, et il savait qu'il aurait aimé cet enfant plus que tout si la vie lui en avait laissé l'occasion. 

\- As-tu pris ta décision ?

\- Cette question revient chaque soir, tu ne t'en lasses pas ?

\- Je m'en lasserais lorsque tu en donneras réponse. 

Le jeune homme prît un morceau de viande pré-coupé, qu'il mâcha bien trop lentement pour que ce soit naturel, et posa son regard émeraude dans celui du plus âgé, une fois qu'il eût avalé.

\- J'ai pris ma décision. 

\- Quelle est-elle ? 

Le geste brusque que l'homme fît en se penchant vers l'avant fît reculer Harry si brusquement que si les sorts n'étaient pas présents, il se serait étalé sur le planché impeccablement ciré de sa chambre.

\- Premièrement, je trouve cela très narcissique de me nommer prince. 

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Cela te prétend roi, alors qu'il n'en est rien. 

\- Harry! Grogna son père. Les sorciers m'ont eux-mêmes prénommés Seigneur des ténèbres. 

\- Tous les seigneurs ne sont pas des rois. 

\- Tout comme leurs fils ne sont pas tous en vie! 

\- Bien envoyé, je dois l'admettre. 

\- Je te remercie. Mais si nous revenions là où nous en étions ? 

\- Et où était-ce, exactement ?

\- Harry!

\- Pas la peine de s'énerver. Se moqua le plus jeune, les mains levés en signe d'innocence. Le monde entier sait que je n'ai qu'un désir, c'est de revoir mes parents.

\- Où veux-tu en venir ? 

\- Eh bien, vraisemblablement, tu es la seule personne en ce monde à pouvoir m'aider à retrouver mon père. 

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire..

\- Que je te rejoins! Mais laisse-moi te signaler que jamais je ne courberais l'échine comme le font tes sous-fifres et que je serais dorénavant ton fils, pas ton défouloir! 

\- Tu as encore tellement de chose à apprendre, mon cher fils. 

\- Certes. 

\- Bellatrix t'accompagnera faire des achats pour ta nouvelle garde-robe demain, puis nous commencerons à t'enseigner tout ce que tu as à savoir pour être un pur Sang-Pur. 

\- Hein ? Je n'ai pas signé pour ça moi. 

\- Si tu veux être mon fils, mon héritier, il va falloir changer tes manières avant ton retour à Poudlard jeune homme. 

\- Mais je ne peux pas retourner là-bas sous ma réelle identité. 

\- Mon cher enfant, je suis persuadé que Dumbledore sait où tu es et pourquoi. Il est cinglé mais pas stupide. 

\- Bien. J'aimerais me reposer, si ça ne te dérange pas. 

\- Bien sûr, demain sera une longue journée. 

Et effectivement, Tom n'avait pas menti. Dés son réveil, Harry sût que ce jour serait une vraie torture pour ces pauvres nerfs. Bellatrix était probablement dans son moment le plus fou et le plus joyeux, car elle sautait dans tous les coins du Chemin de Traverse et le faisait entrer dans tous les magasins avec un enthousiasme si enfantin, que le jeune homme n'arrivait même plus à lui en vouloir de lui avoir pris son parrain. Elle paraissait tellement innocente, tellement insouciante, et il sût que comme lui, elle vivait l'enfance qu'elle n'avait pas eût au sein de la famille Black. 

\- C'est ici! Regarde, c'est ici!

\- J'ai vu, pas la peine de hurler. Heureusement qu'on est camouflé, car il est impossible de passer inaperçu avec toi. Chuchota-t-il en entrant dans la boutique de vêtement la plus chère de l'allée. 

Les essayages et les choix de tissus durèrent si longtemps que lorsqu'ils sortirent de là, il n'y avait plus une once de lumière solaire. Durant tout ce temps, Harry ne trouva plus une Bellatrix de 5 ans mais une adolescente accroc au shopping, et il se dît que la femme avait probablement un trouble de la personnalité multiple.


	7. Chapitre 6

Il était difficile pour un jeune garçon de 16 ans de s'adapter à une nouvelle vie, où les valeurs étaient différentes de toutes celles qu'il eût connu, où les règles n'étaient pas de même ampleur et où les regards changeaient lorsqu'ils étaient dirigés vers lui. Étonnamment, l'adaptation chez les Mangemorts s'était plutôt bien passée. Malgré les doutes et une certaine méfiance, justifiée, le fait d'être le fils de leur maître attirait le respect qu'il ne s'attendait pas à avoir. En plus de cela, le test de Lignage qu'il passa réconforta chacun des occupants de la maison par la preuve écrite qui leur fût présentée. 

\- Harry! Ho nom de Morgane, je vais t'assassiner!

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que père en serait content. Réussît à articuler l'adolescent, en s'esclaffant. 

Toutes les personnes présentes dans ce manoir était la représentation même de ce qu'il haïssait, quelques semaines plus tôt, et lorsqu'il sût qu'il faisait pratiquement tous partie de sa famille, il s'était mis en tête de s'en amuser, de se venger gentiment de ce qu'ils lui avaient tous retirer. Son enfance. C'était donc normale, ces derniers temps, de voir courir et hurler des sorciers avec des apparences assez étranges et hilarantes. Malheureusement pour elle, cette fois, c'était tombé sur cette chère Bellatrix. La fière Black n'avait plus rien de ce qu'elle était. Ses jolies boucles sombres s'étaient transformées en serpents verdâtres et qui sifflaient des insultes que seuls les Fourchelang pouvaient comprendre. Sa peau joliment pâle était devenue jaunâtre et elle avait été obligée de s'habiller avec une combinaison de gorille, toutes ses robes ayant été métamorphosées en des tenues toutes aussi ridicules les unes que les autres. 

\- Arrête de rire et rends-moi mon apparence!! 

\- Mais... Mais.. C'est déjà ton... Apparence!! Rigola Harry, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. 

\- Mais que se passe... 

Contre toute attente, le célèbre Seigneur des Ténèbres ne termina pas sa phrase pour cause de fou rire incontrôlable. Cet événement plus que surprenant stoppa nettement son fils dans sa crise hystérique, pour se transformée en expression clairement choquée. 

\- Je.. Mais.. Tom!!!

\- Hum oui, pardon. Se reprît le plus vieux, gardant tout de même un rictus au coin des lèvres. 

\- Je t'en pris, enlève-moi ça Tom, ou j'étrangle ton fils. 

\- Tu ne ferais pas ça, je le sais. 

\- Peu importe. Je veux redevenir normale. 

Se retenant de lâcher une remarque inconvenante, Voldemort sortît sa baguette pour rendre son apparence à sa fidèle alliée et amie, mais rien n'y fît, sa métamorphose resta telle quelle. Il eût tellement honte de ne pas parvenir à détourner ces sorts, qu'il n'en dît rien pendant de longues secondes. 

\- Je suis désolée marraine, intervînt Harry en insistant sur le dernier mot avec un léger mépris, mais père ne parviendra pas à annuler cela.

\- Quoi, comment ça ?

\- Que veux-tu dire Harry ?

\- Comment dire.. Je m'ennuyais beaucoup à Poudlard. Vous avez pu remarquer que j'étais un bon élève, même si je ne l'ai jamais montré. Donc, j'ai fait des recherches, et j'ai décidé de tenter la création de sorts. Ce ne sont que les premiers essais, les tous premiers que j'ai créé. Il n'y a que le lanceur qui peut le changer.

\- Je... Essaya Tom. 

\- Waw! S'exclama Bellatrix. 

\- A seulement 16 ans. 

\- J'ai fait ceux là durant le tournoi des trois sorciers. Cela embêtait assez mes adversaires. 

\- Je rêve. 

\- Enfin bref! Tu as des cours Harry. Rends son apparence à ta marraine et vas rejoindre tes professeurs. 

\- Tu es tellement rabat-joie. Soupira le plus jeune, en sortant sa baguette. Voilà. 

Sur ce dernier mot, il s'en alla, laissant deux adultes stupéfiés derrière lui. Il était très compliqué, voire presque impossible, de créé ses propres sorts, même pour un sorcier d'âge mûr, alors qu'un gamin de 14 ans y parviennent paraissaient impossible, irréel.

Les jours s'écoulant, les vacances furent presque terminée et avec cette fin, le début de la nouvelle année scolaire. Malgré ses cours interminables, ses prises de tête courantes avec son père et le mépris qu'il ressentait encore pour ces sorciers meurtriers, il n'avait pas passé des vacances si mauvaises que cela. De toute façon, rien ne lui semblait pire que les Dursley. Même pas Voldemort. Il avait aussi été heureux que son père n'en ait pas fait des caisses pour son anniversaire. Juste eux deux avec Bellatrix lors d'un souper convivial, le temps d'une soirée. 

Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, il se sentait bien auprès de son père, il se sentait protégé, invincible. Puis sa marraine lui donnait le sentiment que rien ne pourrait lui arriver. C'était apaisant, mais il se sentait aussi coupable de ressentir cela, parce que ces personnes avaient fait beaucoup de mal autour d'eux, autour de lui. La femme avait tué son parrain, le premier adulte à s'être sincèrement intéressé à lui. Mais il se disait aussi que c'était une guerre, et toutes le guerres comptaient des morts, voulues ou non, et lorsque deux ennemis s'affrontent, bien souvent, il y en a un qui périt. 

Après ses cours, Harry laissa ses bouquins de côté pour aller nager un peu. Il adorait cela, depuis le jour où il avait été à la piscine pour l'anniversaire de Dudley, puisque sa tante n'avait réussi à le placer quelque part. Il fît plusieurs longueurs, avant de se décider à sortir, mais lorsqu'il releva la tête de l'eau, il fallût faire un bon de six mètres, n'ayant pas prévu que quelqu'un l'observerait. 

\- Potter! Je ne l'ai pas cru lorsque mon père m'a appris la nouvelle de ton allégeance au Seigneur des Ténèbres. 

\- Malefoy! Si je m'attendais. Répondît le brun, ébouriffant ses cheveux en les séchant avec sa serviette. Je tiens juste à préciser que je n'ai prêter aucune allégeance. Je soutiens mon père pour une partie de ses actions, mais je ne cautionne pas tout ce qu'il fait et je ne suis pas son sous-fifre.

\- Tu as changé Potter. 

\- Et tu n'as rien vu. 

Autant que moralement, son physique avait changé. Il avait grandit, son poids était revenu à la normal et ses traits s'étaient affinés. Il avait la prestance de Tom et la beauté de ses deux pères. Ses yeux étaient toujours verts, mais plus sombres. Il n'avait pourtant rien fait pour changer son apparence, c'était comme si son acceptation avait ordonné à sa magie de le rendre normale. 

Tout en pensant à cela, Harry retourna dans le manoir, laissant ses jambes légèrement musclés et ses abdos tracés à la vue de qui voulait regarder, un rictus malicieux tracé sur ses lèvres.


	8. Chapitre 7

La fin juillet n'accueillit pas seulement la seizième année d'Harry Potter, mais également la lettre tant attendue par toute la maisonnée. Poudlard l'avait accepté sous réelle identité et il se préparait depuis à cette deuxième première année. Bien sûr, il ne recommencerait pas sa formation magique dés le début, mais son adaptation à Poudlard serait tout autre, rien n'était plus sûr. Lorsqu'il reçût le hibou envoyé par Lucius, Harry fût plus que rassuré que la missive soit signée par le Seigneur blond et non par McGonagall. Il ne ressentait, certes, plus aucune admiration pour le directeur du collège, la sous-directrice avait toujours son estime et son respect. 

\- Est-ce que tout va bien Harry ? 

Contrôlant son corps pour éviter de sursauter, le brun se tourna calmement et fît un sourire rassurant à la jeune blonde qui avait engagé la conversation. 

\- Bonjour Daphné.   
\- Bonjour. S'exclama la jeune fille, embrassant la joue de l'adolescent, tout en rougissant. 

Harry laissa échappé un léger rire en le remarquant, faisant encore plus rougir l'adolescente. Durant ces vacances, il n'avait pas seulement revu l'héritier Malefoy, il avait également vu quelques Serpentards, enfants des Mangemorts qui visitaient régulièrement son père. Daphné était celle dont il s'était le plus rapproché. Sa douceur et sa sincérité lui avait plu, et il était sûr qu'elle était susceptible de devenir une proche amie. Elle était aussi très maligne et logique, ce qui lui rappelait Hermione. Il remarqua que la jeune fille le regardait avec ses grands yeux bleus et il se rappela de sa question de départ. 

\- Je pense juste à la rentrée.   
\- Tu as peur ?   
\- Pas vraiment. Je n'ai aucun raison de ressentir de la peur.   
\- Quels sont tes sentiments par rapport à ça ? 

Harry était persuadée que son amie pourrait être une bonne psychologue. Elle avait toujours été là lors de ses moments les plus bas, et lui avaient toujours donné d'excellents conseils, tout en le rassurant plus que personne ne l'avait fait durant toute sa vie. 

\- La réaction de Hermione me rend nerveux.   
\- C'est ta meilleure amie, n'est-ce pas ?   
\- Elle est comme la sœur que je n'ai jamais eut.  
\- Penses-tu qu'elle te considère comme un frère ?   
\- Je l'espère.   
\- Si c'est le cas, elle devrait te connaître et t'accepter, peu importe les liens que tu as avec ton père.   
\- Dois-je te rappeler que mon père s'est mis dans la tête d'exterminer toutes les personnes comme elle?   
\- Tu le penses encore? Intervînt la voix que Harry reconnût comme celle de son père.   
\- Que pourrais-je penser d'autre, après tout ce que tu as fait?   
\- Je vais vous laisser. Sourît Daphné, en s’éclipsant rapidement, non sans s'être incliné légèrement devant Tom.   
\- J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à t'apprendre les bonnes manières, mais bien peu à te parler de mes objectifs.   
\- Ils sont tout ce qu'il y a de plus clair.   
\- Pour un sorcier de lumière, il est certain que je ne veux que la destruction du monde tel que nous le connaissons tous.  
\- Ce n'est pas le cas peut-être? N'as-tu pas dit que tu voulais tout changer?   
\- Changer et détruire sont deux choses différentes, Harry 6  
\- Si tes intentions sont si louables, alors pourquoi es-tu considéré comme une Seigneur des ténèbres.   
\- Harry. Le monde ne doit être ni tout blanc, ni tout noir, sinon il n'y a plus d'équilibre. Si les ténèbres n'existaient pas, la lumière n'aurait aucune raison d'exister, et alors le monde serait neutre. Ce qui n'est pas une option. Tu comprends ?   
\- Oui, je le comprends. Cela bouleverserait notre univers. Mais explique-moi en quoi tes actions empêche cela.   
\- Dumbledore et ses alliés sont persuadés que seule la lumière doit perpétuée, et donc détruire chaque parcelle noire qui est contre leur façon de voir les choses.  
\- Ce fou à pourtant enlevé papa!   
\- Je pense qu'il s'est mis en tête de le purifier. Je ne cautionne en aucun cas ce qu'il nous a fait, je ressens même une haine incommensurable envers cet homme, mais je ne pense pas que ses intentions premières soient mauvaises.   
\- C'est étonnant de te voir aussi pacifiste.   
\- J'aimerais que tu comprennes que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de mauvais Harry. Mais par la magie, je suis un sorcier des ténèbres, ma magie est sombre, tout comme une partie de mon âme. Ce n'est pas pour autant que je suis un terroriste, prêt à faire exploser notre planète.   
\- Mets-moi aux nouvelles. Dis-moi quelles sont des intentions. J'aimerais te comprendre. 

Doucement, Tom sourît. Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi proche de son fils. Le plus jeune semblait sincèrement prêt à faire des concession et il semblait vraiment sincère dans son intérêt envers lui. Il s'installa sur le canapé, à côté de l'adolescent, et prît un instant pour réfléchir à ses paroles. 

\- Je méprise les Moldus de toute mon âme. Certains d'entre eux m'ont fait énormément de mal. Mais ils sont aussi, si ce n'est pas plus, nombreux que nous, sorciers. Je ne désire pas détruire la moitié de la population humaine. Et puis, tout comme les sorciers, tous les Moldus ne doivent pas être les mêmes. Mais lorsque l'un d'entre eux torture ou tue l'un des nôtres par peur ou par plaisir, alors nous intervenons.   
\- Tu ne les as jamais tués par plaisir?   
\- Jamais. Par vengeance ou par protection envers mon peuple uniquement. Si nous ne nous en chargeons pas, personne ne le fera. Comprends-tu ?   
\- Oui. Et en ce qui concerne les sorciers qui ne sont pas des Sangs-purs?   
\- Je ne pense pas que le sang joue une rôle important sur la puissance ou la grandeur du sorcier. Après tout, je suis un Sang-mêlé. Ce serait bien hypocrite de pensé cela. Je pense même que le Sang Moldu apporte de la fraîcheur et du renouvellement dans notre monde. La reproduction des Sangs-purs amène à la consanguinité, qui amène aux Cracmols. Mais leur apparition dans notre monde a aussi amené leur tradition, tout en éliminant les nôtre, ce qui doit être changé. 

Les explications de son père suffirent à rassurer Harry sur la rentrée qui arriva bien plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Alors qu'il attendait patiemment l'appel de son nom, il s'imaginait les retrouvailles avec ses amis. Ron réagirait de la pire des manières, il en était sûr, et Hermione, plus calme et compréhensive, essayerait de comprends. Il ne souhaitait rien de plus. 

\- Chers élèves. Je me désole de retarder votre repas, mais par ma présence ce soir, je dois non seulement souhaité un bon retour à nos élèves plus âgés, une bienvenue aux plus jeunes, mais aussi le bon accueil à un élève qui intégrera exceptionnellement la sixième année. Monsieur Harrison Jedusor, si vous voulez bien vous placez sous le Choixpeau. 

Sous les chuchotements curieux de la salle, Harry fît son entée par les grandes portes et se dirigea avec la grâce due à sa récente éducation et se plaça sous l'entité, comme demandé. Comme s'il craignait d'être interrompue dans sa décision, le chapeau magique ne se laissa guère le temps de réfléchir, criant le nom de la maison des serpents, à peine eût-il effleuré les cheveux du brun, ce-dernier se dirigeant vers la table de la maison qui l'accueillerait pour les deux années à venir.


	9. Chapitre 8

Les nombreuses années qu'il avait passé ici paraissaient se transformer en siècle à mesure que le temps s'écoulait encore. Au début, il avait commencé à barrer le mur à chaque nouveau jour, mais il n'avait pas la notion de temps, il ne distinguait plus la nuit du jour et s'endormait à chaque maigre repas que Dumbledore lui apportait. Il était faible, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant. 

Mais depuis un moment, depuis qu'il avait senti son enfant et son âme soeur se réunir, il avait retrouvé un raison de se battre encore plus. Il devait les retrouver, il ne devait surtout pas abandonner, ne jamais baisser les bras, peu importe les supplices qui lui infligeait le vieux sorcier. 

La lourde porte qui le séparait depuis une quinzaine d'année du reste du monde s'ouvrit dans un bruit. Il grimaça en entendant le vieillard appelé son nom avec sa voix nasillarde et son ton enjoué. 

\- James-chéri! Tu ne devineras jamais qui j'ai vu ce soir au banquet.   
\- Si tu m'en parles, il ne peut s'agir que de Harry.   
\- Notre fils est si beau, mon James.   
\- Il n'est pas ton fils Albus et je ne suis pas ton James. Je ne le serai jamais.   
\- Ton assurance s'ébranlera à un moment ou un autre. Je t'ouvrirai les yeux sur Tom, je te montrerai le monstre sans cœur qu'il est et je te prouverai qu'il ne mérite en rien ton amour.  
\- Il serait temps que tu abandonnes cette idée. Si Tom est tel qu'il est à présent, c'est uniquement ta faute et celle de tes sous-fifres. Tu es tellement obnubilé par lui, que tu ne rends pas compte de tes actes. Tu ne te doutes pas à quel point ils me font te haïr, à quel point tu me dégoûtes. Je t'admirai, plus que mon propre père, et tu as détruit tout ça. 

Le regard bleu ciel du plus âgé perdît de son éclat durant quelques minutes alors qu'il regardait son prisonnier finir son plateau repas avec une haine incommensurable. Il le détestait vraiment, mais il s'en fichait, il devait préserver la lumière, préserver le monde. Et pour cela, Harry était sa plus puissante arme. Il se rendait compte que le rôle du vieillard amoureux et prêt à former un famille ne menait à rien, alors il était temps qu'il montre son vrai visage. 

\- Je ne veux pas de toi à mes côtés Potter, et je ne veux sûrement pas de ton morveux de fils auprès de moi.   
\- Oh, enfin un peu de vérité, ça te change. Si tu ne veux pas de moi, alors pourquoi continues-tu à me nourrir? Pourquoi me maintiens-tu en vie?   
\- Je suis un sorcier de lumière, mon âme est pure et je refuse de la salir en commentant des meurtres, volontaires ou non.   
\- C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas assassiné Grindelwald après t'être servi de lui.   
\- Il ne méritait pas de mourir. Et puis, il m'a été plutôt utile, il méritait que je le laisse vivre.   
\- Vivre enfermé comme un criminel à ta place. Tu ne créé que des monstres là où il y avait des gens bien. Tu détruis tout. Gellert, Tom, Abelforth et cette pauvre Ariana.  
\- Je t'interdis de parler d'elle! Ragea Albus, en attrapant le plus jeune par la gorge et en le plaquant contre le mur.   
\- Ah oui, sinon quoi? Tu vas me tuer? Demanda ce-dernier, la voix enrouée par la pression. 

Le vieil homme lâcha son prisonnier dans un grognement de colère, un éclair de haine pur voyageant un court instant dans ses yeux clairs. Il quitta le cachot d'un pas rageur, murmurant nombre d'injures dans sa longue barbe. 

Il savait que James avait raison. Il était plus intelligent qu'il ne lui était possible de l'avouer, mais rien de ce qu'il serait capable de dire le ferait changer d'avis. Il se rendait compte du mal qu'il avait infligé, mais c'étaient des maux nécessaires, et même si des temps en temps il regrettait, il lui était impossible de revenir en arrière à présent, il était aller trop loin pour s'arrêter là. Il devait sauver cette lumière qu'il chérissait temps et détruire ces ténèbres qu'il détestait, ainsi que toutes les particules de magies noires. 

Harry était l'arme la plus puissante qu'il ait pu trouvé. Il n'était ni noir, ni blanc. Il était capable de pratiqué toutes sortes de magies, une fois qu'il les avait apprises. Il avait un don et des aptitudes rares dans le monde et pourrait devenir l'un des sorciers les plus puissants au monde, si pas LE plus puissant. Mais Albus ne le laisserait pas faire, Harry lui servirait durant la dernière bataille, mais il n'y survivrait pas, il s'en portait garant. 

Installé dans son grand siège, devant son large bureau qui supportait nombre d'objets et de dossiers en tout genre, il se frotta le visage, un sourire mali au coin des lèvres. Toute cela serait bientôt fini, il réparerait les tords infligés au monde et seul son nom s'associera à cette victoire, lorsque victoire il y aura. Après tout, rien ne pourrait l'en empêcher, il était le plus puissant et le plus influent sorcier. 

Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait. 

Dans son cachot, James jubilait. Il avait réussi à lui faire révéler son vrai visage, il ne savait pas encore où tout cela allait mener, mais il était sûr que Tom et Harry allaient tout donner et allait détruire ce vieux fous. Après, il espérait de tout son cœur qu'ils le sortiraient de là et qu'il pourrait enfin revoir les deux amours de sa vie.

Il était sûr que Lily jubilerait, elle aussi, si elle était toujours là. Elle avait véritablement aimé Harry et s'était inquiétée jusqu'à la fin de sa vie de ce que Dumbledore pourrait lui faire. Elle serait certainement heureuse de savoir que le jeune homme avait appris la vérité et qu'il était prêt à se battre, car James était persuadé que si Harry était revenu à Poudlard ce n'était ni pour le jeune Wealsey pour la jeune Granger ou encore pour les cours. Tom était bien plus intelligent que cela!


End file.
